sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Emoticone
The Emoticone is a popular Sporum meme derived from the word emoticon, which, in case you didn't know, are those little smiley face things you can put in your posts. Birth of the Emoticone The emoticone was born when user maxd24 misspelled the the word emoticon as "emitcone". ashkelon noticed the typo, and found it hilarious. Dracilust and Dragonvoid took the term and played with it, attaching to it the idea that emoticones are poisonous hallucinogens. The emoticone soon gained a face when Dracilust put his amazing Photoshopping skills to work. Witness the birth of the emoticone. Although the original misspelling was "emitcone," some confusion arose as to the correct "usage" of the term when Dracilust used the words "emoticone" and "emiticone." A feud broke out between emoticone users a bout which was the "proper" form of the word, but it has since died down with the disappearance of user kaleb702, a nd most people have settled on "emoticone" as their chosen word. Soon after the word emoticone came into usage, kaleb702 started a thread in the Creator Corner subforum as a dedication to this new meme. To this date, a better thread has never been made. In this thread, the core emoticone group was formed. The thread's early days were shaky, however, and it might have died if not for Taupo, who created an emoticone creation in Spore. The thread seemed to come alive, as users watched that creation make it to the first page of the MPN. However, the fun would soon be cut short, as the thread was locked by SporeMasterSlime, who felt it had nothing to do with Spore. The emoticone didn't die there, however. User BenKane took it upon himself to start a forum for the outraged emoticone users. The memberlist is small, and the forum is private, with new members accepted by invitation only, but despite all that, the Emoticone Forum, or the ECF, thrives. Of course, we won't mention what goes on there sometimes... Currently, the emoticone has evolved into many forms. such as the Zomdiecone, the Birdiecone, the darkcone, and the Tripticone. User Taupoalso created a collection of smilies, which emoticone users try to work into Sporum discussions. Uses of the Emoticone Many users greet each other or new users by stating something along the lines of "Here, have an Emoticone." while posting an emoticone smilie. Emoticones can also be given as a commemoration of win. The Book on Emoticone Side-effects: 255: You will get a papercut from this book. 256: Imaginary animals fly out of your mouth. 257: Exploding diarrhea. 258: Thinking too much may make your brain asplode. 259: You may see flying monkey dragons. 260: Tripticones will pop out and do the hula. 261: Fruits will turn into vegetables. ---- 1335: Sharks taste your skin with their tongues. 1336: Your skin may become the color of the emoticone consumed. 1337: L33T diarrhea imexplodes on contact. All side-effects 1 -100 will effect you as well. 1338: The trampling of purple elephants. 1339: Gain a sixth sense Basically, for anyone who has played the Megaman Battle Network series games 3-6, emoticones are Darkchips. The more you use them, the more side effects kill you on the battlefield that is the Sporum Emoticones Emoticone Emoticons emoticone.png|Emoticone emitcone.png|Meltingcone coolemoticone.png|Coolcone horrifiedemoticone.png|Horrifiedcone angryemoticone.png|Angrycone blazicone.png|Blazicone deademoticone.png|Deadcone emotconeavecglasses.png|Glassescone morehorrifiedemoticone.png|Morehorrifiedcone moltonemoticone.png|Moltencone darkconesprite.png|Darkcone cooldarkconesprite.png|Cooldarkcone deaddarkconesprite.png|Deadarkcone horiffieddarkconesprite.png|Horrifiedarkcone saddarkconesprite.png|Sadconedark flirticone.png|Flirticone hunfocone.png|Hunfcone hunfocone2.png|Hunfcone hunfocone3.png|Piratehunfcone emitcone2.png|Emitconesweat mkssss.png|Sadcone byocone.png|Byocone worldlyemoticone.png|Worldycone Cloroxcone.png|Cloroxcone Emoticone Photoshops EmoticoneSMALL.png|Emoticone Emoticonetemplatemain.png|Templatecone Emoticonetemplate.png|Blankcone Tripticone.gif|Tripticone Darkemoticone.png|Darkcone godcone.png|Godcone knowledgecone.png|Knowledgecone shroomicone.png|Shroomicone libertycone.png|Libertycone Blackandwhiteemoticone.png|Groxcone Biebercone.png|Biebercone Benkanesnakecone.png|Snakecone Armada10.png|Armadacone Anticone.png|Anticone Anonycone.png|Anonycone Animaticone.gif|Animaticone blackbirdconeq.png|Blackbirdcone boomiconer.png|Shroomicone bostoncone.jpg|Bostoncone burntcone.png|Burntcone caramelldansencone.jpg|Armcone cheesycone.png|Cheesecone columbiancone.png|Columbiacone conezilla.png|Conezilla conicone.png|Conicone creemoticone.png|Creemoticone creepycone.png|Creepycone creepyycone.png|Creepycone Decepticone.jpg|Decepticone disapp10.png|Iamdissapointcone dragocone.png|Dragoncone electocone.png|Electocone emmettconeu.jpg|Emmetcone emocone.png|EMOticone emoticonebeautiful.png|Beautycone emoticoneemo.png|EMOticone emoticonesad.jpg|Sadcone emoticonestrawberry.png|Strawberrycone emoticonezelda.png|Zeldacone emoticorn.png|Popcone femalecone.png|Femalecone frenchemoticone.jpg|Frenchcone galacticone.png|Galaxycone gastlycone.png|Ghastlycone generalcone.png|Generalcone germanemoticone.jpg|Germancone ghostcone.png|Ghostcone glowicone.png|Glowicone hairicone.png|Hairicone hallucinacone.png|Hallucinationcone happyraegconecopy.png|Happyraegcone huggycone.png|Huggycone hunfocones.png|Hunfcone kamakazecone.png|Kamikazecone kirbycone.png|Kirbycone koolaidcone.png|Koolaidecone linkemoticone.png|Linkcone lookingupcone.png|Lookingupcone marioconecopy.png|Mariocone melticone.png|Melticone memecone.png|Memecone mudcon10.png|MUDcone ohyoucone.png|Ohyoucone ornamentcone.png|Decorationcone penguincone.png|Penguincone pumpcone.png|Pumpcone raegcone.png|Raegcone saturncone.png|Saturncone scardicone.png|Scardicone shoopcone.png|Shoopdacone snowglobecone.png|Snowglobecone soldiercone.png|Soldiercone sovietrussianemoticone.jpg|Commiecone sporecone.png|Sporecone Rollincone.png|Rollingcone tankcone.png|Tankcone trollcone.png|Trollcone turtlecone.png|Turtlecone twosco10.png|Twoscoopsonecone vampir11.png|Vampirecone warmslimecone.png|Slimecone whatthecone.png|Whatthecone wonderconex.png|Wondercone wtficone.png|WTFcone zeppelincone.jpg|Zeppelincone zomdiecone.png|Zomdiecone wafflecone.png|Wafflecone cloroxcone.png|Cloroxcone|link=Stainists Emoticone Misc Comiccone Part 2 SlimeCone by AaronMk.png|Comicone EmoticoneEpic.jpg|Gandcone A cone for club.png|Emtcone ellisisland.jpg|Freedom of Conespression Blargh_Boifday_Blargh_by_Dragonith.png|Birthday! conemacht_sniper_by_aaronmk-d2xude2.png|Germancone DIE_by_Dragonith.png|Die! eaglesharkcone.png|Eagle Shark Cone! elephantocone.png|Elephant Cone Emoticone_LOLs_at_you__by_Dragonith.png|You Guys! epjkzijenpvkg8w00s0.png|Head Hurts hippoconicide.png|Hippocone jedicone_by_aaronmk-d2zh4lb.png|Jedicone Juniorconesofarmsjpg.png|JCF lectercone_by_aaronmk-d30ej1y.png|Lectorcone LIAR_by_Dragonith.png|Liar lionchasicone.png|Lion Cone LOLWU__by_Dragonith.png|Pear president_emoticone_by_dragonith-d2xvycd.png|President Cone Serious_SM_is_serious__by_Dragonith.png|BB Cone US_Army_Cone_by_AaronMk.jpg|Americone us_armycone_sniper_by_aaronmk-d2xxibo.png|Sniper Cone VOTE_by_AaronMk.png.jpg|Politics Cone warmslimeconed.png|Slimed Wehrmachtcone_by_AaronMk.jpg|German Cone Spooky.png|Spooky! Original Emoticone Template.png|Emoticone Template (Dragonvoid) Firebirdcone.png|Firebirdcone (Dragonvoid) Rapticone.png|Rapticone (Dragonvoid) Darkcone.png|Darkcone (Dragonvoid) Spore Dragocone.png|Dragocone (Dragonvoid) Serpentcone.png|Serpentcone (Dragonvoid) Category:Sporum meme Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Epic win Category:Completely true, utterly legit pages Category:Pointlessly Categorised